Coming to the Circus
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: After Edward left and Jacob hanging out with Sam, Bella disappeared. Years later, Cullens are in Astoria, Oregon and a circus was coming to town. Guess, who's the beautiful co-host? Moreover, they aren't just your normal circus freaks. BxE.
1. Catch a Light Blue Star

**Coming to the Circus**

_Summary: After Edward left and Jacob hanging out with Sam, Bella disappeared. Years later, Cullens are in Astoria, Oregon and a circus was coming to town. Guess, who's the beautiful co-host? Moreover, they aren't just your normal circus freaks. BxE._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Loki's Circus.

* * *

"**Catch a Light Blue Star & Put It in Your Pocket"**

**Alice POV**

It had been three years since Edward left Bella, unknowingly to him and the family, she was dead.

Just when she left La Push, I saw her drive to Seattle with that stupid truck. Amazingly, it made it to Seattle after a couple of stops. But right then, her truck broke down and she had to park it off side the road. That was when Victoria found her and dragged her to the forest, and then I saw nothing else...

She was dead.

I wanted to tell Edward, but I got a vision of him killing Victoria and then running to the Volturi to suicide.

And so I never got to tell him. Since he'll never know, the rest of family won't know either.

Every once a while, they would ask me about Bella and I would lie through my smile, and they would all take it. Though I'm sure Jasper know that I was lying, thankfully, he did not say a thing about it and went along with everybody else. But I think he already knows...

After a week when Bella died, Edward claimed he found Victoria's ashes in Seattle.

Victoria's ashes made me very confused. Did that mean that Bella was alive? When he heard those thoughts coming from my mind, we, as in Jasper, Edward, and I, went to Forks to hear the news. Angela was nice enough to tell us. Bella was missing for a year until Charlie finally got a call from her. Bella called from time to time, but she never gave away her location.

That got Jasper and I thinking, was she a vampire?

For the whole year, we try to find trace of her location, but we never got to. The neighbors were getting suspicious of our activities, always going out even at night.

Carlisle decided to move last month, and the family arrived in Astoria, Oregon three days ago.

It had been dreadfully boring and depressing than ever. We still play baseball, but we would be missing the fastest runner.

We are right now in the middle of our Spring Break and we don't start school until next week. That gave me an idea to get this family back together, maybe even just a little bit.

"FAMILY MEETING!" I yelled out excitedly and slowly each of them were coming out one by one, even Edward as I sang one of Michael Jackson's songs.

_Just Beat it! Beat it! Beat it-!_

"Alright, alright, Alice!" Edward said, getting annoyed of the song as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it that you want?"

I grinned widely at him as I pulled out something from my pocket and held out seven tickets out to them. They looked at it and saw the red and white, the blue star, and the phrase there, **Loki's Circus**.

Edward's immediate response? "No."

"Oh, don't be like that, dear brother of mine!" I said to him, trying to persuade him.

"The answer is no."

"For once, I'm with him," Rosalie spoke and Emmett looked at her with a pleading look, "Come on, babe, I'm sure it's not that bad. I actually heard this circus on the news. Critics say that the circus rival the Ringlet Brothers, and I heard that there was a kid who could lift ten times his weight!" He clasped her hands. "Come on, please?"

"I think it would be nice to have the family together and watch it," Esme spoke and she looked at Edward. Jasper was smiling a bit at Edward, probably controlling his emotions.

Alas, Edward gave in to peer. "Fine, fine, I'll go." YES! He glared at me then at Jasper, "That's not fair, Jazz."

He shrugged. "You're not being fair to the circus. Don't knock 'em till you try 'em."

"Is that a Texan saying?"

"I don't know, you tell me, know-it-all."

"Oh knock it off you two, and let's get ready!" I said as I rush upstairs to get prepare them cloths.

"I'll go call Carlisle!" I heard Esme say as everyone went to their rooms to get ready. By the time, Jasper got to my room, I already set his clothes on the bed. I quickly ran to change as well.

Little did I know, that I could not see anything that was going to happen in the circus...

* * *

Small Chapter, I know, but it will get better.

**Loki's Circus** is a proboards Role-Play site owned by a friend of mine.

There is no Twilight there, this is just a story

If you like role-playing, please join.

They have powers beyond Twilight.

**Please review for me!**


	2. Beautiful Swan Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Got me working enough to make another chapter. I'm really enjoying this, actually.

Last chapter, the title was **"Catch a Light Blue Star & Put It in Your Pocket"**

Why did I name the chapter with that title? :)

This also applies to this chapter!

Why did I name this chapter with that title below, hmm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Loki's Circus. Loki's circus belong to Loki in **( LOKICIRCUS DOT PROBOARDS DOT COM )**

* * *

"**Beautiful Swan Defying Gravity"**

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this...

"We're here!!" Alice shouted with glee, seeing the red and white tent out her window.

I so cannot believe I'm here.

_Oh stop brooding Edward, and just enjoy the circus!_

"I am not brooding," I replied under my breath and Emmett caught on to what I meant.

"Well sorry, little brother, you are brooding," I groaned at this as we parked into an empty space in the lot; Carlisle parked his next to us...

As we got out of the car, we headed straight to the red and white tent. It was still early, but that was fine. There was not much people around to stare and gawk at us.

When we got to the entrance, some one was standing there. He was wearing a white suit with shoes and a top hat, and black tie. He was carrying a cane and he used it to pull the tent entrance cloth wide to let people in. He was smiling, greeting each person who are coming in; the only thing strange besides his suit was the blue star on his left cheek.

As we approach him, we showed him our tickets, but he stopped my dad. The strange guy smiled at him and handed him a letter. "Here, would you carry this for a while before we call you over during the show??" He asked. He had a British accent with him, but ti was mixed with the modern accent here in America.

Carlisle looked at the letter cautiously as if they were planning a prank with him. I had to chuckle at that as Alice piped in, "Come on, Carlisle! It'll be fun!"

_--Oh! Oh! And all the people start to rush-start to rush by! How does he twist that dance? _I heard her mind, singing that Lady Gaga song. She's hiding something.

He still looked indecisive then Esme leaned in and asked, "Please?" And with that, Carlisle took the letter.

_I hope nothing happens to me. _I smirked at him and I guess he knew. _Wipe that smirk off your face, Edward._ I did. He's good at being dad.

We walked into the tent and found that it was quite large inside. We took the the 3rd row of seats that were empty.

_We should get Carlisle to open the letter. _I heard Emmett and I was about to reject to that, knowing that Alice wouldn't let us, but then Carlisle saw the expression on Emmett's face and he said, "No."

He looked shock as I was. "What? Oh come on-"

"Alice wouldn't let you ruin the fun," he said and I continue to gawk at him and he noticed my reaction. "What?" He asked.

"For a moment there Carlisle, I thought you could read minds," I said as I laughed and he did as well. The girls just went along with us.

_Hey Edward, you know that human with the blue star?_I heard Jasper as I nodded to him.

_Can you read his mind? When we greet him outside, I couldn't feel a single thing from him. No fear. No nervousness._

Now that he mentioned, I looked back at the strange fellow who continued to stand there, opening it as more people started coming in. I concentrated on hearing his mind, and nobody else, and still...nothing...It was like...like Bella's.

"Alice," I called out to her. "Can you see his future?"

The family looked at us worriedly and Alice looked at the host and tried to see, but she got nothing. Nothing at all. _Nothing. Edward, I can't see him! _Then her mind started panicking. _Edward, I can't even see what's going to happen in the show!_

"How could you not have seen this coming?" I asked her.

"Well, sometimes, I don't want my fun to be ruin because I keep seeing what's going to happen next!" she snarled at me lowly.

Esme then intervened. "Kids, kids, what's wrong?" she asked. _Is there a vampire around?_ I shook my head at her.

Jasper answered for the rest, "That guy. I'm not sure but apparently, Edward and I, and I assume Alice as well, we can't...our powers seem to be unaffected by him."

Carlisle's eyes widened at this with interest. "Similar to..Bella's?" He said the name hesitantly, knowing how I felt about her.

Alice nodded. "Yes...but Jasper and I can't use our powers on him..."

Coming to the circus seemed to have been a bad idea now, but we decided to remain to see how the show goes. It was just a human male with same ability as Bella's but stronger. It was just a coincidence.

As time passed, seats began to full, and when there were almost four hundred humans around, which were a lot for the tent, the lights turned off.

The show was about to begin.

The Circus theme song was playing and everyone started clapping and cheering. Emmett whooped so loud it scared the people around us. Rosalie whacked him on the head.

A spotlight hit on the center of the circus ring and there stood that same strange guy with the blue star on his left cheek. But this time, he was wearing a whole new different attire. He was wearing a yellow suit with dark cyan, thin stripes, with black dress shoes and a bow tie, carrying that same cane. He was also wearing a black top hat with same color of stripes, and a scarf with also the same color of cyan.

He was grinning widely like a kid as he shouted out to the audience, "WELCOME! WELCOME! TO _MY_ CIRCUS!" Cheers and applause were everywhere.

He took his hat off and bowed to the audience, before putting it back on. He began to speak with a British accent, "Hello! I'm so glad to have the whole seat full tonight. As you all know, I am Loki."

"This is our third visit here in Astoria since last year. Who here still remember me?" He asked and almost all of the audience raise their hands. He chuckled at this, "Who here still loves me?"

He closed his eyes, smiling and then on two different sides, two people stood up and held large signs of **"PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN."** The audience laugh when they saw that and they all did what the sign said. The post boards were put away quickly when the host opened his eyes.

Loki choked when he saw everyone put their hands down. "Wha-wha-what?!" He flabbergasted, making the most amusing expressions ever and with his voice at a high pitch tone, everyone could not help but laugh.

He started gasping like a drama queen, making everyone laugh even harder. "You know what?" He sobbed in such a gay voice. "I never missed you all, anyway!"

I could not contain it anymore, I laughed along with my family. Alice and Jasper looked at me, giving me that smug look before I quickly stop myself from enjoying.

"Wait!" Loki shouted. "Does that mean you miss only the performers?" The post boards came back again, saying "YES" and everyone in the ground were shouting yeah, yes, etc.

Loki humphed at the audience and did a girly pose, saying in a blonde tone, "Yeah, well, whatever!" The laughter never ends.

"Anyways!" He said and the audience quieted down. "Since you all came for them and not for me, we'll just get this show going then?"

There was applause for a moment and Loki nodded at this. "Alright! Let's start this off with karate! Who here knows techniques of fighting? Not just Karate, maybe taekwondo? Kung-fu?"

One third of the crowd raised their hands. "Good, that's very good. You could actually kick my butt." They all laughed.

"Anyways! Does anyone know what chi, is? No? No one?" Hands raised and he said, "What? You wanna go to the bathroom?" They laughed.

Emmett chuckled at that joke. "Wow, this guy's good at comedy..."

"Hold it in, because there's some one here who'll tell you all about Chi!" He said. "She is a magnificent _swan_, and she possesses such beauty and power! But her relationship with gravity is so poor, she trips on many surfaces that are completely flat with no objects insight!"

The crowd laughed and out of nowhere a ball was thrown right at him, hitting him right at the side of his head. He stood there, shocked and surprised as the crowd laughed harder at his gaping and awestruck expression.

"Serves you right, Loki!" A familiar melodic voice was heard. It made my heart almost beat again.

This couldn't be...

On the walkway of the circus ring, a familiar being with brown curls cut above her shoulders and brown eyes came walking in, wearing white Tai Chi clothes. Her image has change, but she was the same.

Loki forced a smile when he sees her and said, "Hahaha, funny!" He said with an annoyed tone. "You're so funny, _Isabella Swan_! I always like that about you!"

Bella.

My Bella.

The whole family were frozen and silent as Bella walk down the pathway and into the circus ring with everyone applauding for her. Many told her to throw the ball at him again.

Emmett was the first to spoke, "...Eddy...you're screwed." Rosalie smacked his head for me.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**What happens when Bella finds out the Cullens are watching the circus?**

**Big drama. You know that.**

**What will happen when Edward wants her back?**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Magic is only an Illusion

Author's note: Bella finally saw the Cullens in the circus show...but how?

To reviewers, THANK YOU AGAIN! I hope you don't mind I'm pairing Bella with Loki, but later on, she'll be with Edward again...but it won't be easy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Loki's Circus!**

**

* * *

**

"**Magic Is Only An Illusion"**

**Edward's POV**

Bella.

My Bella.

The whole family were frozen and silent as Bella walk down the pathway and into the circus ring with everyone applauding for her. Many told her to throw the ball at him again.

Emmett was the first to spoke, "...Eddy...you're screwed." Rosalie smacked his head for me.

I still couldn't move nor comment on how Emmett should never call me by that name. I was to fixated on Bella. Is this where she has been all along?

Wait, Alice never saw her...did that mean that Loki was blocking her?

"Anywho, ladies and gents, one more time," he paused as he gestured to Bella and said, "Bella Swan!" Applause was heard, and I wondered anxiously what she was going to do?

It wasn't only me. The rest of the family was as well. Moreover, what did this have to do with chi?

Bella looked at the crowd and I expected her to be scared and blushing, but she seems to be handling so well on stage. She just smiled and said, "Okay, those of you who wanted to go to the bathroom" laughter. "I'll make this trick, very quick."

A few people came in from where Bella did, setting up a table and three different objects: a glass of water, a red brick, and a cemented block, all on top of the table. The people went to go sit on different seats around. They were just hired temporarily.

"Thank you!" Bella said when they were leaving as she went over to the block, lifted it, which I was so sure she was going to do drop it, and carefully placed it down. Then she did the same to the red brick. And then she place the cup of water in the center of the table. She moved away from it and Loki went over to the table and took the cup of water-

Bella saw that and snapped at him, "Don't you dare drink that!"

Loki froze and the audience laughed at this. "But I'm thirsty-okay!" He quickly said, placing it down when Bella was about to come over to him. The crowd was really loving this. I felt proud of her...

And I have never expected her to be in a circus.

"Anyways!" Bella shouted. "Chi is the invisible life force or vital energy that flows through all living things. A few had able to master this energy and used it to actually physically touch things without actually touching them with hands."

_'Without touching them? Is that possible?'_ Jasper asked and I didn't know. We all continue to watch Bella carefully.

She faced the table was three meters away form her. "Loki here will show you how this is just an ordinary table. Loki?"

Loki grinned at this. He went over to the table, taking the cup of water and heading over to Bella to give it to her, but not before taking a sip, earning him a whack and causing the audience to laugh.

Bella just rolled his eyes at him but smiled as he went over to the table, then he flipped it over and it made a loud thud. It was upside down and Loki got on top of it and started jumping up and down on it. This caused even more laughter as they watch the hose beat up the table. After fifteen seconds of it, he put it back up, taking the glass of water from Bella, and placing it back. He took steps back before Bella proceeded with her act.

"Well, as you have seen Loki abusing the table, it's just an ordinary table," Bella said as she breathe in and out, and I noticed how the dust particles on the ground beneath her began to swirl a bit, before it drop back down.

_What was that just now?_ Jasper thought and looking through his mind, he also noticed the dust particles moved.

Bella cleared his throat as she announced, "Watch! And be amaze!" I already was.

Bella then suddenly did this pose. She was on horse stand, facing towards the table that was three meters away from her. And then she started to move her hands with one foot drawing a circle, then she gracefully and slowly spun on that spot; her other foot remained in its place. Then she took a step forward, her right knee bent and her left leg extended, her right hand in a fist but pulled back, and her left palm thrust out, aiming at the cup of water. Then it dropped.

The cup of water dropped...no, it didn't fall. It was pushed back by something all the way to edge of the table and dropped to the floor and water was spilled on the ground. It was silent at first before Loki started clapping, creating a chain reaction to the audience. They all began to clap and cheer, but my family and I remained frozen.

We have seen through tricks and illusions from numbers of magicians and tricksters, but never did we see anything like this. There were no strings, no wires, no one near to hit it aside, and no mechanism on the table as Loki have stepped---or stomped---on it and would have damaged it.

Nothing. It was just an ordinary table with a simple cup of water.

"Ladies and Gents? How did she do it?" Loki asked as he went over to the table and picked up the brick that was taken off. He placed it on the center of the table.

"Shall we see it again, folks? And this time with a red brick?" Loki asked and everyone shouted yes and yeah, wanting to see more. He stepped back again, even further.

Bella once again got into position, posed the same actions, and with her left palm thrust forward, the red brick fell; the audience roared again in amazement.

The act continued as Loki went over to remove the brick and this time setting the cemented block on the table. Again, the same act was displayed and the block fell, making a loud thud.

Nothing was strange at all with the objects, it was then we realized it was all Bella doing it. But how? She confounds my mind-reading ability, and now she could move objects with her mind? I could not understand, and the rest of my family couldn't understand either.

All in all, her act was done and three of the same people of the audience came down and took the objects away, Loki thanking them in the process.

Bella stayed by Loki's side.

"Well, Bella, that was quite an amazing show you put on there," he said. "But can you move a human being?" Move a human being...can she?

Bella rolled her eyes at him and said, "Of course, Loki!"

"Alright then! Can we have some volunteers?" He asked and many raised their hands. Soon on, he was able to gather at least six audience. An elderly couple, a young female, a black male, a teenage boy, and a little girl.

They form in a line from smallest to tallest. Bella was behind the tallest and she took several steps back away. The volunteers were holding unto one's shoulder in front of them, their right hands on some one's shoulder and the person on the front, which was the little girl, was told to pretend to be holding unto a bar.

When they were assembled, Loki started to speak. "Alright folks! I'll only tell you one rule! Do not move! Whatsoever!" He told them. "If you move...I will...umm...I will not give you candy?" Chuckles escaped from the crowd.

With that said, he continued, "Well, everyone! It's time for you all to see the wonders of the chi that our Bella here can control!"

There was drum roll music out of nowhere and Bella was making those strange movements elegantly, then she took a position as if pulling something with an invisible rope. She pulled her arms back and walked backward then the line...the line of volunteers that were ask not to move, started to walk backwards same time as Bella moved.

Bella stopped and all at once, the line looked back at Bella with frightened expressions. Bella, who I thought would be completely embarrassed of the stares, was grinning sheepishly and waving her hand at them innocently, but they knew it was her. They looked very frightened and with the fear they dispersed.

The audience were in sheer fright and yet they clap with astonishment. Soon, we began clapping as well, still in awe struck.

The volunteers were thank by Loki and Bella apologized to them and thanked them for their cooperation. They were seated back and Loki actually did give them some candy when some one came and gave him a bag of goodies. The candies were big swirly lollipops, the size of their faces. Of course the elderly couple gave them to their grandchildren.

The show went on and Bella and Loki went to the center of the circus ring.

"Well, that was a good show, Bella," he said to her. "Better than last time."

Bella just laughed at him and said, "Well, you're doing much better too, considering last time, you---somehow very strangely---tripped and hit your forehead on the table. And you're telling me that I have a poor relationship with gravity." Everyone laughed.

"Oh yes you do," He said. "That time, I tripped over an object. That is not a poor relationship with gravity. You, on the other hand, trip on flat surface as I have mentioned earlier."

Bella whacked his shoulder, and their arguing made the audience laugh. However, I was seething with jealousy. The relationship between them was something more than just co-workers...maybe more than friends...

_Edward? Is he jealous?_ I heard Jasper's thoughts and I quickly calmed down, trying to feel numb. It was working somewhat...

"Ow..." Loki muttered and Bella got the show to move along, "Anyways! All of you now know the amazing power that comes with chi! Since the question have been answered, why don't we go to another question?"

"Ahh! Bella!" Loki piped in. "I know some one who has a question! He asked me before the show started."

"Really who and what was his question?"

"Well, why don't we ask him to announce it? I'm sure he still has his question..." he said, pausing a bit, dragging his speech, "In a _hidden, sealed letter_..."

Hidden, sealed letter?

_Oh no..._ I heard Carlisle's thoughts and immediately, I remembered Loki giving him a letter. Soon, everyone caught unto what the host was saying, and they were all looking at Carlisle. Everyone was thinking what to do, what to do, I was going to take it and throw it somebody, but too late...

"Ahh! There he is!" Loki shouted and a spotlight was shown at Carlisle. "Why don't you come down here? If you would, please?"

I quickly looked at Bella, and I saw shock and surprise when she saw Carlisle, then her chocolate brown eyes drifted to mine...

She was shaking, anger and sadness inscribed on her beautiful face...

I broke another promise...

* * *

Bella saw Edward

What's going to happen then?

Will the show go on?

Carlisle's in a tight pinch, lol.

**Anyways, please review!!**


End file.
